


Backstage

by goreseungmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender! Chan, Clothed Sex, Competition, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Hyunsung are chaotic switches, M/M, Pole Dancing, Riding, Sexual Tension, Stripper! Hyunjin, Stripper! Jisung, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreseungmin/pseuds/goreseungmin
Summary: Jisung and Hyunjin don’t like each other... or so everyone thinks.Alternatively: Jisung and Hyunjin work at the same strip club and end up fucking backstage after Hyunjin successfully riles Jisung up.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 193





	Backstage

Jisung was goofy, loud and dangerously endearing. Those aren’t the personality traits you usually associate with a stripper but thanks to them Jisung was quick to make a name for himself at the District9 Strip Club. He loved it there, the pay was good, he could drink every night for free as long as he still performed and his coworkers were like a second family. 

He loved every single one of them dearly, well almost.

There was Hyunjin.

Jisung didn’t hate Hyunjin, he appreciated him a lot but god was he annoying. Annoyingly beautiful, very “high-class”, calling clients “gross” to their face yet still making the most money out of the entire club. Jisung wasn’t far behind, he managed to steal a few of Hyunjin’s regulars and that was when their competition started.

Every time, it was about who was going to rile the other up more. And tonight, Hyunjin was winning.  
Jisung hated to admit it but fuck did Hyunjin look good tonight, a white silky button up shirt opened almost all the way showing the soft skin of his chest, the shortest and tightest leather shorts showcased the dancer’s thick thighs. Jisung’s mouth watered at the sight of Hyunjin’s thighs jiggle with everything movement.

The boots, how could Jisung forget about tonight’s boots, they stopped right above Hyunjin’s knees and were made of the shiniest of leather, kind of like dominatrix boots. The heels appeared to be at least seven inches tall, as if Hyunjin needed to be any taller.

Jisung would be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about Hyunjin doing several things to him with those very boots.

“You good, Ji?” Chris asked as he handed Jisung his favorite drink, a strawberry mojito with extra crushed strawberries, the bartender knew him so well.

“Hyunjin is performing Partition how do you think I’m feeling?”

Chris sighed, “Just when are you two going to fuck each other without that unnecessary competition of yours?”

“There wouldn’t be any fun in that, Chris.”

Jisung casted his gaze up at Hyunjin, who was now very obviously glistening with sweat under the multicolored spotlights. He had his back to the pole, holding onto it with his hands above his head. He tilted his head back, his eyes still closed as he spread his legs, his tight short leaving no imagination to what he was packing under it. Swaying his hips to the beat of the song.

Bills were flying everywhere, drowning the entire stage, Jisung felt jealous of the ridiculous amount of money being thrown at his coworker but honestly he would have thrown bills at Hyunjin too if he wasn’t a stripper himself. 

By the end of the song, Hyunjin was on his knees, arching his back before sensually sliding forward, showing off the beautiful curve of his body. Giving the clients his famous “fuck me” eyes and with that the young stripper managed to get even more money thrown to his face.

“Give it up for our lovely dancer, Angel!”

Fuck.

Jisung needed to fuck him tonight.

The crowd of clients cheered, whistling like a bunch of wolves as Hyunjin exited the stage. 

Making his way to his and Jisung’s shared booth, Hyunjin found the younger sitting on the couch, waiting for him. He sat up in his coworker’s lap, grinning at him. "Did you enjoy, Sungie?" he asked.

“It was alright don’t get too ahead of yourself,” Jisung replied, his voice not sounding as sharp as he had wished.

"Oh really? Didn’t seem like it from the way you were looking at me," Hyunjin questioned, suddenly grabbing a fistful of Jisung’s hair and tugging at it slightly.

The sensation of his hair being pulled was making his already half hard cock twitch in his shorts. He was supposed to be the one fucking Hyunjin tonight, not the other way around. Hyunjin had fucked Jisung already, with a dick like that it was impossible for Jisung to not want to sit on it.

The two boys always were like this, continuously pushing each other’s button to see who was going to break first.

Before he knew it Hyunjin’s tongue slithered into his mouth, swirling around his own as Hyunjin grabbed the back of his head, tugging at his blond locks. Jisung ran his hands over Hyunjin’s barely clothed chest, fingers lingering over his nipples, and he felt Hyunjin groan into his mouth.

When he pulled away, Hyunjin’s entire mouth was covered in smeared lipstick. He looked devastatingly hot.

Jisung dropped his hand in between the taller dancer’s toned thighs and traced his fingers up the outline of Hyunjin’s hardening cock, straining prettily against the leather shorts, with two forceful tugs Jisung managed to get rid of the shorts, surprised to see that Hyunjin didn’t have any underwear on.

The cold air hitting the heated skin of his cock made Hyunjin moan loudly into their kiss and squirmed closer to Jisung’s body. “Please Ji, fuck me,” he breathed before pressing their lips back together, speeding up the rolling of his hips. 

Jisung smirked against Hyunjin’s already swollen lips and grabbed Hyunjin’s ass with both hands, driving Hyunjin harder into his hips. He broke the kiss when his hands slid lower and his fingers came in contact with the cold, rounded base of a plug. 

He glanced up at Hyunjin with an arched eyebrow. 

“You had this in you the entire time?” he asked as he applied pressure to the plug.

Hyunjin chuckled. “Yeah,” he said with a little smirk, his plump lips swollen and shiny. “I was hoping for you to come fuck me after I’ve put on such a show.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Jisung’s mouth and Hyunjin leaned in, whispering against his lips. 

“Don’t you think I deserve to ride your cock, Sungie?”

“Get to it then, since you seem to love my cock so much.”

Biting his lips, Hyunjin reached for Jisung’s shorts undoing the fly before slipping a hand inside the younger’s lace panties, taking Jisung’s cock out. Jisung had a nice cock, there was something about it that Hyunjin loved so much yet he couldn’t put his finger on what that was.

The feeling of Hyunjin’s long fingers wrapping around him made Jisung hiss in pleasure, letting Hyunjin stroke him until he was painfully hard and leaking all over Hyunjin’s hand. 

Hyunjin smirked at him before finding a more comfortable position on the younger’s lap, allowing him to play with the plug for a bit. A soft whine left his lips as Jisung removed the plug, Hyunjin’s hole clenching around nothing. He elevated his ass and lined Jisung’s cock up against his hole. 

“Fuck,” he murmured sinking down on Jisung’s length, head tilting back in pleasure. 

Jisung cursed, Hyunjin’s ass felt so warm around him, engulfing him perfectly.

Hyunjin let out a satisfied moan when he reached the base, fingers gripping at Jisung’s shoulders, and he rolled his hips. “Shit,” he hissed, head falling forward. “So good, Sungie, how do you always fill me up so well?”

Jisung bit his lips, eyes closing as Hyunjin kept twisting his hips in circles, clenching around him ever so nicely. A particularly twist made Jisung grunt, cock twitching hard.

He pecked Jisung’s lips and promptly slid almost off before slamming himself back down on Jisung’s cock. Hyunjin loved his cock so much, making him feel so full.

Jisung cursed again, loudly, fingers digging in the soft flesh of Hyunjin’s cheeks as Hyunjin started riding him hard and fast. 

“Fuck, Jinnie,” he panted, dropping his head against the back of the couch. “ Eager now, aren’t we?”

Hyunjin laughed breathlessly and pushed on Jisung’s shoulders to fuck himself harder, pretty moans and whines spilling from his lips. 

Jisung bucked his hips, thrusting the head of his cock directly into Hyunjin’s prostate, and Hyunjin jerked with a choked cry, pace decreasing for a second before picking up again just as relentlessly.

“Right there,” he whimpered. “Fuck, Sungie, please do that again.”

Jisung shook his head, feeling playful, sinking more into the couch. “No, Jinnie, you do it.” 

Hyunjin glared at him, Jisung always made things difficult.

“You said you were gonna ride my cock, right? Work for it, just like you do on stage.”

Hyunjin let out a little frustrated sob, twisting his hips on every push down to find his prostate. He moaned shakily when he did and he kept Jisung’s cock hitting right there, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood and keeping his eyes locked with Jisung’s, little noises escaping his mouth with each bounce.

“See,” Jisung praised, grip tight on Hyunjin’s hips. “That wasn’t so hard, right?”

Hyunjin whined, thighs trembling from exertion. “Sungie, please…”

Jisung took pity on him, sliding a hand over Hyunjin’s lower back. “Alright, Jinnie.” 

He pushed his hips up, making Hyunjin gasp. He did it again, and again, until he was mercilessly fucking into Hyunjin’s tight hole. Hyunjin cried, feeling himself fall apart on his coworkers’ cock.

“It’s like you were made for my cock,isn’t that right, baby?” he panted, feeling his own pleasure making his stomach tighten. 

Hyunjin nodded weakly, fingers clenched on Jisung’s shoulders, digging through the fabric of his mesh shirt. “Don’t stop,” he begged, his voice shaky and cracking . “Please, Sungie, don’t stop.”

Jisung sped up, snapping his cock against Hyunjin’s prostate once again, hard, causing Hyunjin to scream in pleasure. Jisung wrapped his arms around the taller’s slim waist, keeping him close. 

“You close,?” he whispered against Hyunjin’s ear before nibbling on it. 

Hyunjin nodded again, gasping prettily as Jisung’s cock kept abusing his prostate, only Jisung was able to fuck him like this. 

“You feel so good, Jinnie,” Jisung told him and fisted Hyunjin’s soft hair to make Hyunjin look at him straight in the eyes. “Come for me.”

Hyunjin’s entire body clenched on Jisung’s lap as he came all over his chest and thighs, face twisted in pleasure. Jisung groaned at the sight and his hips stuttered through a few more erratic thrusts before tipping over the edge as well, spilling inside Hyunjin’s quivering hole. 

“Shit,” he breathed as they came down, letting go of Hyunjin’s hair, and let himself slump completely into the couch, with Hyunjin draped over him. “That was hot.” 

Hyunjin laughed as he slowly straightened up. He looked so fucked out. “I know,” he said with a cocky grin, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s neck, and leaned in to press their lips together.

The kiss was slow and tender and he sighed contently when they parted. 

“You act like you weren’t falling apart on my cock just seconds ago,” Jisung scoffed, playing with the longer part of hair at the back of Hyunjin’s head. “You have two more stages tonight, think you can handle it?”

“I am a professional thank you very much, a quick shower and I’m back on that pole before you even change your outfit,” Hyunjin playfully stuck his tongue out at Jisung before lifting himself up from the younger’s lap.

With a few pats on each other’s butts and quick showers, the two boys went back to work. Their post-sex glow very visible for anyone to see.

Jisung liked Hyunjin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first skz fic on this platform and i hope some people find it enjoyable!! Please don’t hesitate to leave any kind of feedback on this fic thank you :)
> 
> [Hyunsung are tested in this fic but please have protected sex!]


End file.
